Reversed Blood
by nak-chrome
Summary: The older boy looked intently at his younger brother. 'He will have a good life. I can at least give him that much,' Sasuke thought. 'My otouto, Itachi, will get a good life. I will make sure of it.' AU Sasuke is older than Itachi.
1. Beginnings

Title - Reversed Blood  
Author: Me.  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Who has two thumbs and doesn't own Naruto? *Points at self* This gal.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Beginnings**

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha the patriarch and matriarch of the Uchiha clan stared at the newborn boy, their newborn boy to be exact. They had identical smiles ad they stared at the face they would learn to love. The pale blue with dark hair and chubby cheeks lay fast asleep in blue blankets. It was the end of July and winter would be there soon. Mikoto cradled the boy back and forward in her arms giving a delicate smile. Fugaku looked over them with a loving gaze. This might look like the image of the perfect family but no it wasn't. The time in which they had brought the child into this world was not pretty. All major nations were at war, his life had been set for him that very day.  
They took the child home and placed him in a crib leaving him to sleep. Unknown to them the boy opened his eyes and looked towards them with a smile and then he gave in to the need to sleep.

The next day the family was asked to be present at the clan meeting along with the new heir of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku walked infront of his wife and child striding slowly to the hall where their presence had been demanded. They walked through the open doors and looked upon the whole room clearly spotting their place on one of the front chairs facing the clan council. The elders looked down on them from their high chairs as they nodded their heads in a sign of respect.  
"So this is the child, the heir of the Uchiha clan," said an elderly women. The couple looked at her with solemn expressions. The man nodded.  
"He looks strong," commented an elderly man with a hint of a smirk on his face.  
"Yes, he is and if not he will be," said a women in her mid forties with a cruel and amused smile. Mikoto nodded meekly.  
"He will become a shinobi, right?," asked a bored looking man with a jeering tone.  
"You will start his training as soon as he can walk and talk," a clan elder told the patriarch and the matriarch both of which have grim faces.  
"He is going to be the leader of the Uchiha, we are a clan that is on the front line in wars, he should get experience," added the lady with her cruel smile growing.  
"But he is only a child," Fugaku argued.  
Mikoto's showed a bit of horror as she stared down at the unnamed baby clutching her blue gown.  
"Ah, he won't actually have to participate but he can just watch from the sidelines," suggested a man with a sneer.  
"But that could be mentally scaring, he might not be able to become a ninja," Fugaku said in an attempt to secure the future of his son.  
"Well, its that or genjutsu, your choice," said the woman smiling cruelly.  
"I will under no circumstances accept the latter," Fugaku said looking down at his feet.  
"And what shall you name him?" asked the elderly woman.  
" We haven't discussed it yet," Mikoto said.  
"I would recommend the name Natsuki," said the old man.  
"No, maybe Izuna is better," said the woman.  
"Let's keep it simple and call him Aoi," the old woman said.  
"How about, Sasori?" Said the man.  
"I think we should leave this decision to them," said a smirking man.  
"Anyways, the war is on top of us, Dan would you led the troops of Uchiha to Kiri?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"The attack formation and all such details are preplanned I assume."  
"Yes, sir."  
"And now that this matter is settled, I would like to discuss the fact that upon the changing of status of Kagami Uchiha to MIA, his son has to be placed with either Fugaku, Yashiro or Tatsuki. Which one is willing to take this responsibility. Remember that the child is accompanied by his mother as well, who ever is willing to take them in will also have to train to be able to use the Sharingan effectively, if the need arises."  
"I am willing to do so."  
"Ah, Mikoto, And here I though Tatsuki would take this up."  
"He is the same age as my Son. I think it would be beneficial for the two of them."  
"Hmm, Alright."

* * *

She gently placed the boy in the crib, tears streaming her cheeks as she placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. She patted his head and raked her hand in his blue-ish hair. She got up and fixed her gown and walked towards the door of the blue and white room. Stopping at the door she looked back once before turning off the light and walking out the door. Her steps echoed through out the house as she walked on the wooden floor while continuously rubbing her eyes trying to stop her tears before entering her bedroom. She sighed when she realized none of her efforts were effective. She fell to the floor in a heap and sobbed silently.

Her petite figure was shaking like a leaf as she went over the implications of what the council had said. The moon light crept up trying to light up the darkness of her thoughts. Her husband walked into the hallway hid gaze softening as he saw her. He walked to where she lay and bent down on his knees behind her. He put both if his hands on her shoulders pulling her into a sitting position and then pressing his chest into her back and wrapping his arms around her. He put his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. He bit his lip and put his hand on her chin turning her face towards him. Upon seeing her tear streaked cheeks he scowled and pulled at the sleeve of his shirt and cleaning her cheeks. Her eyes remained closed as he pick her into his arms, one hand behind her neck and the other under her legs. He thought she was asleep until she curled into his chest and sobbed hopelessly. He opened the bedroom door and walked over to the bed, after sitting on it he turned to her, his curious eyes boring into hers.  
"My child, my first child...I-I can't...I just...I can't let them...but...Fugaku...why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why...why can't I stop them from destroying him?"  
Fugaku was silent as he looked down at the wooden floor. He raised his face to met Mikoto's eyes from under her bangs. He kissed her forehead and then smiled.  
"He's like you, he's strong. He'll be fine, I promise." His words had no effect as she lowered her head and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.  
"I want to name him after a warrior," she told him in a low voice.  
"I am sure no matter what you name him he will be a warrior," he reassured her.  
"But...," she needed more hope and he understood.  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you want to name him?" He clarified.  
"Sasuke. After Sasuke Sarutobi," she told him.  
"...Sure, he will be even better than the person who we named him after."

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N - Umm...This one was short, next one will be longer, Promise :3.**  
**Hope ya liked it, BTW when I do something I need brain fuel to keep going so Plz Review :) ~ Updates will be as frequent as possible.**


	2. Faimly

**Title – Reversed blood**

**Author – Me**

**Fandom – Naruto**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer- I Disclaim any claims upon Naruto by me.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Family

I could see Fugaku going to the door and when he left I could sense him from his chakra. A short walk to the gate of the house and he would be back. While sighing I gently rocked the crib trying to keep my angel from crying.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared intently at the items dangling from the frame of the crib. His hands reached out for the plastic shuriken but could not touch it. A scowl settled on his face as all his efforts were in vain, he started thrashing about and when that rocked him too hard he pouted and stopped moving. Staring at the object again he shifted his weight towards the right and then rolled left. He kept doing this till he could grasp the shuriken with his hands. His tiny digits wrapped around the shuriken, pulling its string tightly causing the crib to stop moving. Then he made a satisfied smile. I smiled too but it did not last for long as questions started filling my mind.

How long will he be able to smile? How long will he be able to laugh? How long will he be ali-?

"Mikoto," Fugaku's voice cut the line of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I called out.

"They are here," he said vaguely. I got up and picked Sasuke in my arms. His voice protested a bit but then he turned to me and smiled. I rocked him back and forth lightly while walking out of the room. A turn at the end of the path and they will be standing there. Did I take the right decision?

Upon turning my eyes took in the person standing in front of me. The lady had purple hair that had been pulled up in a loose yet spiky bun. Her clothes consisted of a full sleeved beige blouse which was just a few inches longer than her waist. Under this she wore black shinobi pants which were tapped at the ends. Around her waist was a deer skin cloth which struck out at odd angles most likely hiding weapons. And on her forehead was a leaf head band. On her back was a boy no older than 10 months who held a lopsided grin. She squatted and let the child get off. She turned and grabbed the child, then stood up.

"Mikoto, Nice to meet you," she said to me with a small smile which I immediately returned.

"Hikari, it's been a long time since I last saw you," I told her. "And this must be Shisui?" I asked. The boy looked at his mother and pointed at himself as if asking 'Me?' When his mother nodded he turned towards me, nodded and then smiled brightly.

"I am sorry about your husband, I hope you don't mind residing with us as your consent wasn't considered. Consider this your home," Fugaku said and then grabbed his flak jacket and his head band then proceeded to the door. "I have a mission I will be back in a day or two." He walked up to Sasuke and gave him a small smile and patted his head. "Take care. Both of you." He whispered and then left out the door. I smiled at his words and then proceeded towards the living room motioning for Hikari to follow.

"Didn't think Gaku was one for sweet words like that," Hikari said sounding astonished.

"But he is always like that to me, to us."

"He always acts like a formal prick."

"That part is a habit."

"I know, uncle taught him everything in an intresting way."

"I'd rather not know."

"Okay, whatever you like."

"So how old is Shisui?"

"9 months."

"Can he talk yet?"

"Baby babble and few words. That's about it."

After opening the paper doors I put Sasuke down on one of the cushions and fixed two cushions for our guests. Sasuke seemed to have fallen asleep a while ago; I noticed his tiny snores as I put my cushion next to his and fixed his blankets to make sure he didn't catch a cold, since it isn't good for children who are only a week old. Hikari walked in with Shisui who seemed to be quite interested in the mop of blue hair which was Sasuke. I started talking with Hikari about things, random things, like sales at nearby stores and family gossip. While Shisui crawled over to Sasuke and stared at his sleeping face.

"So you didn't retire?" I asked Hikari. She shrugged.

"Someone needs to get the money, and after Kagami's disappearance I guess that leaves me to do so. The village funds are already low and so I just can't ask Hokage-sama for money, I will manage. I'll stick to C-ranks and D-ranks. And I'll go solo, it will be fine Mikoto," she told me.

"Just be careful, okay," I told her.

"Oh, and while I am on missions Obito said he wanted to watch over his cousin so Shisui will be with him," she told me.

"I see. Any long missions you have to do soon?"

"Not really, there is a D-rank tomorrow," she told me. "It's inside the village."

That is when I heard laughter from besides me, Sasuke was laughing. I turned around to see Shisui with his hands on his eyes. Sasuke raised his own hands and patted Shisui's hands and then Shisui parted his hands so Sasuke could see his silly expression. I laughed too and I could hear Hikari laughing from behind me. Shisui must have heard that because he turned around and a blush of embarrassment covered his face.

"Chi, shhh!" he told Sasuke but Sasuke won't stop laughing.

"Shisui, why are you calling the baby Chi?" I asked.

"Don't know her name, so she Chi," he told me with a serious face.

"Shisui that baby is a boy," Hikari told him. He looked so confused.

"Sasuke," I said pointing at the laughing bundle of blankets "Is a boy!"

"Eh!" he shouted his eyes wide as saucers. "Sorry Chi, now Suke-chan."

I just smiled at him. He kept on babbling at Sasuke who would add his high pitched shrieks which Shisui seemed to understand, well most of his blabber was also random noises and a few words. I turned back to Hikari who was smiling.

"I think this is either the greatest idea to put those two together or the worst, I cant decide."

"Neither can I, Hikari, neither can I."

**A/N – Hope ya'll liked it. In this fic Shisui is 9 mnths older than Sasuke, Since Sasuke was born in July, Shisui was born in September.**

**Special thanks to ****_Panda213 _****and****_ ovoriel _**** for following my story, you inspired me to write this chapter faster even though it is still short. **

**Next Chapter - Cousins**

**Obito makes an entry.**


	3. Cousins

**Title – Reversed blood**

**Author – Me**

**Fandom – Naruto**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer- I Disclaim any claims upon Naruto by me.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Cousins

"Okay, Obito will be over in a little while, okay, Mikoto?"

"Yes!"

"Just leave him with Sasuke and Shisui. He's a responsible little kid."

"Okay."

"Don't give him anything spicy to eat."

"Alright, Hikari, everything will be fine. Now go Hokage-sama will be waiting for you."

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai."

Hikari just left for the D-rank mission and I am sitting with Shisui and Sasuke in Sasuke's room. They are both asleep in the crib. Hikari send one of the branch members to look after them for a while. If he seems like a responsible kid, I'll go for shopping or if he's not then I'll just wait for Hikari to come back. I sigh. Kids are tiring especially two of them in one house, but I find them adorable. I heard some thumps outside the door and then the slight tingle of the bell.

"Mikoto-san!" This made me run out to see who was there. I opened the paper door a bit to see a boy trying to reach the bell by jumping but somehow failing every time. In the end he just sat down on the floor and shouted for me. Upon hearing the door open he turned towards me and gave a large smile.

"Mikoto-san, Hikari-san asked me to come by and keep an eye on the kids."

"Oh, you must be Obito."

"Yep."

I opened the door and let him come in. The first thing I noticed was that he had a hitai-ate, he looked no older than ten. A green jacket with the Uchiha symbol on it, the hitai-ate was around his neck and on his eyes he wore yellow goggles.

"Where's Shisui?" He asked while looking around.

"Oh, he's inside. I have a small question." I told him. He turned to me and grinned.

"Shoot," he said. I smiled at his careful demeanor; the war hadn't affected him too much.

"How old are you?" I asked, looking pointedly at his head band. I knew that they employed child soldiers during wars but I hadn't seen any so this was rather odd to me. It must not have been too odd for him as he pouted at me.

"Old enough," he said looking away with the pout still on his lips. I ruffled his hair which were oddly soft, how did male shinobi get such soft, silky and sometimes beautiful was something I never understood and to think it was us Kunoichi that worked hard for perfect hair. This just reminded me of the Hyuuga who had been on my team before I retired. Hizashi Hyuuga, he had such perfect hair. I sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Obito-kun."

"I am nine." He said with a smile.

"I see."

"Obi-nii!" We both turned around to see Shisui running towards Obito, he hugged him and then looked at him with big pleading eyes. Obito sighed and sat down to be at eye level with the little boy then pulled off his hitai-ate which he wrapped around Shisui's neck. Shisui beamed at him and then grabbed his hands and pulled him to his and Sasuke's room as fast as he could. Obito smiled and picked him up. I just watched as Shisui pointed at the door and then decided to watch them for a bit.

"Story!" shouted Shisui and then he got into the crib where Sasuke seemed to be waiting. He put the baby's head in his lap and then grinned at Obito.

"Who is this?" asked Obito.

"This Suke-chan!"

"What is Suke-chan's name?" Shisui shrugged and then pulled at Obito's hand. Obito leaned close to crib and picked Sasuke up gently and then placed him on a nearby cushion. He put his hands on face, covering it. Shisui quickly got up and ran behind him.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

I decided to interfere in the game but just a bit and I tip-toed over to Sasuke and quickly replaced him with a pillow. Then I trotted over to Shisui and grabbed him while motioning him to keep quite as I reached out for my bag. He obliged and I tip-toed back to the door frame and then sat down behind the wall.

"…two...one…hmm? Shisui? Sasuke? Wow the kid's getting good at this. He managed to keep quite while you picked him and Sasuke, Mikoto-san." He said in a deadpan. I walked in with a sheepish look, for Kami's sake I was a Jounin before Sasuke was born.

"You noticed."

"I always find Shisui from his chakra." He said with a bright grin. "And I could see your shadow…" he said this pointing towards the door. I laughed a bit and then put Sasuke back in his crib. He was still asleep. And I kept Shisui in my arms and motioned for Obito to follow me to the next room. It was empty save for a few cushions and the tatami mats.

"I am out of practice. I think I will train sometime soon."

"Do you have to go somewhere?" He asked pointing at the bag that I was holding after settling on one of the cushions and raising his hands.

"I wanted to go for shopping, but…" I gave Shisui to him who immediately clutched the hitai-ate around his neck and pulled it off tracing the leaf symbol silently.

"I'll watch over them." He said with a smile.

"Umm…maybe I could go later."

"Mikoto-san would like to hear about my recent C-rank? I promised the story to Shisui. I know you want to." He smiled at me.

"Where was it?" I said walking over to the door. I had realized the hidden intention behind telling me that, he wanted me to know that he was not a kid, he was a shinobi. In the Uchiha clan as soon as a child makes Gennin he is to be considered an adult, but I can't bring myself to do that.

"We just had to get some supplies from this ninja weapon maker guy. He is weird. He actually managed to make a kunai that is useless. He should realize that weapons need to be useful during war." My hand that was resting on the door frame gripped it harder. His eyes widened as he saw my reaction to the word war and he started tickling Shisui to cover for it who started laughing uncontrollably. I sighed.

"Obi-nii,….No!...hehe…Stop! Obi-nii…STOP! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I chuckled.

"Obito I will be going now, take care of them will you?" I said. Obito let Shisui go and he lay panting in his lap.

"Yes, Mikoto-san!" He said with a two fingered salute. I sighed yet again.

"Ja ne, Obito, I will be back soon."

"Hai, Mikoto-san."

* * *

I looked out the window to see Mikoto-san walking away with her bag. I closed the door and walked back to the room where Shisui was currently occupied with a snake, for clarification a toy snake. I would never let my baby cousin touch a real snake.

"Mah, Shisui?" I called out.

"Hai, Obi-nii!" said the little bundle of energy as he came running towards me.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll count to a hundred, you go hide."

"Yeah!" he shouted while running out of the door I had just entered. I pulled out a kunai that I had picked up on my C-rank mission. It only had two handles on each side so it was pretty much useless but if you tied a string round the center then it could be used as a sort of grappling hook and also as a decoy in traps, moreover I could learn how to spin kunai with it as it had the same weight. Yes, I know it sounds stupid but I have been unable to spin Kunai very well until now. Sensei told me that the trick was in the space of your fingers and how you moved them. If you moved them fast enough then you can spin it perfectly, moreover it also helps in hand signs. I spun the kunai while counting to a hundred.

"Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety." I had just reached ninety when I heard the bell on the front door chime. I walked over to the door as silently as I could. Once I reached it I pulled out a kunai, an actual kunai and crouched in the attack pose. The door opened and I saw a flash of red and green. I reached in my pocket and threw a smoke bomb at the person and then attacked. That is when I heard the women's shriek.

"Eek! Potato-chan save me!"

Po…ta…to…-chan!?

* * *

**A/N – Hope ya'll liked it. And sorry for the delay, my wi-fi had some problems so I couldn't upload it. I have also marked the plot for the next chapter and chapter four will up in a day or two (hopefully).**

**Things to be clarified –**

**Obito Training – **I believe that since Obito had a mini rivalry with Kakashi he would train a lot to get better and boast a lot about awesome powers he will have once he gets his Sharingan.

**Mikoto mothering Obito – **Well, I know she was a Jounin but still she still has too much hormones from her pregnancy and she has her own child so she can relate better.


	4. Bad news

**Title – Reversed blood**

**Author – Me**

**Fandom – Naruto**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer- I Disclaim any claims upon Naruto by me.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Bad news

"Eek! Potato-chan save me!"

Po…ta…to…-chan!?

…

"What is it, Kushina?"

"MINATO-SENSEI!?" I shouted, recognizing the voice immediately. I run to the door to see him with a slight blush on his face and the woman who had just screamed had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She turned around upon hearing my voice. She had bright blue eyes and bright red hair.

"Huh? Minato is he one of your minions?" she said with a small smirk.

"They are my cute little students, not my minions." Minato-sensei told her. He sounded as if he has had this argument before.

"Yeah, yeah, but I bet you think of them as your minions, dattebane!" She told Minato-sensei as though she had found his darkest secret.

"Umm…Kushina would you mind getting off of me?" said Minato-sensei

"I thought you liked it." Sensei blushed at this.

"He's nine Kushina, he does not need to see this." He mumbled this but I had heard.

"A little more, kill joy." I sniggered.

"Potato-chan?" I asked raising one of my brows.

"Minato, Potawto, It's one thing, gaki." The woman told me.

"I am not a kid anymore." I replied.

"Hey, Minato. I thought you taught two Gennin and a Chunin. He doesn't even have a Hitai-ate." She said making a proud face.

"I have one!" I shouted.

"Well where is it, gaki?" she looked even more smug now.

"I gave it to Shisui…Shisui! I have to find him." Oh shit, I forgot about him.

"Minato? Kushina?" a voice came from behind them. We turned to see, Fugaku-san.

"Fugaku!" They both acknowledged him.

"I would like it if you refrain from such things in the vicinity of my house, my clan grounds and of course people under the age of thirteen." Kushina pouted and got off of Minato-sensei who just blushed a darker shade of pink.

"Fugaku-san." I said while bowing.

"Obito, May I ask what you are doing here?" I winced.

"I was asked to look after Shisui and Sasuke." I told while hoping Shisui hadn't gotten very good at hiding.

"I see and where are those two."

"They should be in their room."

"Minato, Kushina, you are here to see Sasuke I presume."

"Yea." They all walked in and took off their shoes while Fugaku-san took off his jacket and his Hitai-ate he turned to me after placing his belongings on a shelf.

"Obito, lead the way."

"Hai." I turned around abruptly and then started towards the room. I could hear their conversation but I was looking for Shisui at the moment. I turned right and walked to the end of the hall. That is where I saw it. The door to Sasuke's room was wide open and his blankets and toys where everywhere. Shisui!

I dashed into the room and looked everywhere but Shisui wasn't here and neither was Sasuke. Shit shit shitshitshitshitshit. Fugaku had followed me into the room and he froze. He looked like he had seen a ghost as he stared at Sasuke's crib.

* * *

I didn't know who or why it had happened but it had. My face must be pale. My child, my Sasuke was gone. The way Obito reacted, he seemed to have no idea how this happened. I did a quick chakra search of the house I sensed Sasuke and Shisui's trail but it was not recent. I turned immediately in that direction. Obito quickly followed. Kushina and Minato had pulled out their kunai and followed me silently. I walked out to the pond in my house. Slowly, I walked to the edge; it was where their trail had stopped. I looked up to the middle of the dark and murky pond where a blue blanket was floating. Sasuke's blue blanket. My knees buckled up and I fell to the floor. No…he couldn't have.

I heard a ruffle of clothes and saw Minato taking off his flak jacket and Hitai-ate as quickly as he could and Kushina was gathering his things.

"How deep is it?" he asked while taking off his shirt. Obito was copying him but he kept his goggles on.

"22 feet." I replied monotonously as I walked on the water and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to my face. Father had forbidden me from crying but I couldn't help it when the tears came they wouldn't stop. I buried my face in the blanket and kept on crying as I heard the two splashes behind me. After wiping my face with blanket I discarded my shirt and let the flow of chakra in my feet stop.

The water rushed up to me and soon I was in the murky pond. There was little light at the bottom but I saw both Minato and Obito pushing chakra into their hands to light up the bottom. I did the same and we kept searching until the need of oxygen became too much to handle but even then Minato had to drag me to the surface.

* * *

I grabbed Minato's things as he discarded them but I kept my eyes on the man walking on the lake. He bent down and grabbed the blue blanket and pulled it to his nose and then he buried his face in the wet blanket. From the slight shake of his shoulders I realized it that for the first time since he had become a ninja he had cried. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at him. Minato turned towards me and took a step closer.

"Kushina, don't follow, it will already be too cramped." I nodded and then watched as he ran into the lake and was followed by Obito. Splash. Splash. Fugaku buried his face further in the blanket and then wiped his face with the said blanket. I felt his chakra stopping as he fell into the water gracefully.

A few minutes later I saw Minato coming up to breath and Obito followed him. They were panting but Fugaku wasn't there. Minato had realized this as he dived back in the water along with Obito. Moments later he came up with a restless Fugaku who was taking large gulps of air but still struggling in Minato's hold. His hair was pressed flat against his face as he thrashed and tried to go back. His eyes were wide and frantic as he splashed the water and tried to dive again.

* * *

He might be down there, my son. Minato won't let me go, I need to find him. I need to. I splashed and then Minato let me go. I dived again and swam towards the dim light that I knew was Obito's chakra. I swam closer and saw the thing he was looking at. A hitai-ate and some rubber weapons that he knew belonged to Shisui. My son and Hikari's son were both together. Obito seemed to have realized this. He picked up the Hitai-ate and wrapped it around his neck, so it was his. Then he grabbed all the rubber shuriken and swam up, this time I didn't follow.

I put my hands on the lose soil and after forcing chakra into my hands I started slashing at it and made all possible attempts at removing the soil but my chakra was already low from the mission and I had used a lot of it to light up the dark bottom of the pond. Even that didn't stop me so Minato had to drag me out again.

* * *

I watched as Obito came up his hitai-ate around his neck. Tears were coming out of his eyes, his blazing red eyes with a single tomoe in each one. He hadn't noticed this as he walked out of the lake and collapsed on the edge, in his hands were a child's toys. He pulled up his goggles and then wiped his eyes.

I looked up in time to see Minato pulling Fugaku out of the lake and then making him sit down but he just fell to the floor. He lay there expressionless and motionless. Minato looked at me and then shook his head lightly while keeping his eyes on Fugaku.

* * *

**A/N – Hope ya'll liked it. Two updates back to back you should be happy ~ Next update will be in June cause i am writing a short story for this competition and deadline is on 31 may (just realized may has 31 days).  
**


	5. Found you!

**Title – Reversed blood**

**Author – Me**

**Fandom – Naruto**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer- I Disclaim any claims upon Naruto by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Found you!**

Minato looked at me and then shook his head lightly and then kept his eyes on Fugaku. He raised his hands and they glowed slightly green. I realized what he was doing, and then walked over to Obito and copied him. The first thing I did was block the chakra going in his eyes, and then I checked his vitals. He was low on oxygen and his heart rate was fast. He was also suffering from chakra exhaustion but other than that he was fine.

"He has Chakra exhaustion and is low on oxygen." I told Minato.

"Same here." He replied.

I felt the soothing chakra pass through my head but it didn't calm me down. That is when I heard her voice.

"Obito? Shisui?" It was Mikoto. I took a deep breath and got up and walked towards her footsteps. I walked on to the porch only to jump back to avoid a Senbon, I turned towards where it came from. Mikoto stood there looking slightly sheepish but her expression went from confusion to worry and then it got serious .

"Fugaku, what happened? Why are you not wearing your shirt and completely wet? Did Kushina push you in the pond for being grumpy again? Where are Shisui and Sasuke?" My eye immediately went at the floor. I opened my lips as I felt her coming close.

"I don't-I don't know…" I stuttered a bit.

"Obito?" She asked the kid.

"W-we were playing hide and seek, Shisui went to hide in Sasuke's room but then Minato-sensei and Kushina-san came. I went back but they were gone."

"Find him by his chakra then."

"I have a limited area in which I can sense people." He told her.

"And they are not in that area?"

"No."

"Minato? Kushina?"

"We don't know which chakra signature is theirs." Kushina told her.

"Fugaku?"

"I don't have enough chakra." I heard her take deep breaths and then she turned and walked towards me and then past me. She pulled out the Senbon embedded in the wall. She crossed the porch and then the garden towards a large tree. After placing one hand delicately on the bark she started to repeatedly stab it with the Senbon until the dots made the kanji for 'die'. Then she gave all of us a cheery smile which made everything scary.

"I have three Jounin and a genin in my garden and none of them seem capable of find a 9 month old boy with a one month old baby. How can you call yourself shinobi?!" her voice raised with each word. And that is when lady luck decided to help us out. Sort of.

"OBITO!"

"Aunt Hikari!"

Hikari came in with the worst of the Uchiha Glare Trio. The temperature dropped by...a lot.

"May I ask why my son was riding a dog in the Konoha civilian market with my nephew in his lap!" Everybody stared at her as if she had grown a head, and that is when prove of the statement appeared.

"Guwaa! Rawr! Han faster!" screamed Shisui from the top of a large brown dog with a Hitai-ate around his neck. Sasuke's blankets tied around Shisui's torso and Sasuke lay asleep in said blankets. The dog just ran towards Minato and collapsed in front of him.

"Minato, get the kid off of me, he has made me run everywhere. I think I lost a lot of my fur with the way he has been clutching to it." Minato chuckled and picked up the two kids and then handed the younger one to Kushina who walked over to me and put him in my arms. I just stared at his smiling face until I started smiling too.

"You are one of Tsume's, are you not?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I am Hanmaru the first."

"Hey that means there will be more 'Hanmaru's?" Kushina asked. The dog gave her a look which simply said 'duh' and i think it should be nearly impposible for a dog but there it was.

"Tell Tsume, Minato said thanks."

"You know Tsume-hime?" Hanmaru asked.

"We were in the academy together. She'll know who I am."

I just sighed and watched as Hikari smacked Obito on the head, who had pouted and then kept mumbling about it not being his fault and he also kept on saying that Shisui could mask chakra, although we decided to test that at a later date.

* * *

"Awww… They are adorable!" cooed Kushina.

"Thanks," I replied while Hikari just smiled as we sat in the main room on colorful cushions in front of the short table. Minato and Fugaku were sitting on the table in the kitchen which was just next to this room. Obito had been sent home and the kids were playing on one side of the room, well… mostly squealing and shrieking at the birds that flew in front of the nearest window.

"Birdie!" screamed Shisui pointing at a crow. Sasuke had attempted to talk but couldn't do that so he settled for squealing every time Shisui pointed out a bird.

"Hmmm…I wonder," Kushina said loudly so that her voice could be heard in the kitchen. I felt slightly sorry for Minato as I replied with a simple "What?"

"I wonder when Minato wants to have kids?"

"Kushina!" came a flustered shout from the Kushina as Minato came in giving her a small glare which started to seem more and more like a plea as he sat down besides her.

"But, Minato I was just wondering if mmph!" Minato's face was more red now as he put a hand on Kushina's before she said anything else to embarrass him but I have a feeling he understood what she was going to say. Fugaku walked in afterwards and just sat there watching while we talked about our academy days and some failed attempts at the Chunin exams.

"I hope the war stops soon, because otherwise we might have to fight and Konoha's border might be in danger." Minato said.

"I don't want to see what happened to Whirlpool happen to Konoha, dattebane." Kushina told us.

"I am pretty sure nothing will happen anytime soon and if it does escalate than the police force will be asked to join in." Fugaku added.

"I think I might undo my retirement, Konoha need all the hands it can get. The fighting with Iwa is getting bad and Kiri is just bathing everything in blood, they don't care about their shinobi." I mentioned.

"That is how they got their nickname – Bloody Mist, neh?" Hikari added.

"Neko!"

"Eeek!"

We all turned around to see Shisui trying to act like a cat which startled Sasuke. They looked like the picture of innocence.

"They look so innocent." Kushina said.

"I hope the war doesn't tarnish that." I added.

"That is why this madness needs to stop, it has been going for too long." Minato said clenching his jaw.

"I think you know as well as me that it won't stop anytime soon. Let's enjoy our time in the village while it lasts," Hikari said.

"And here I thought that five years was long enough for a war this size." Fugaku added.

"I also thought that, Gaku." Yep, Hikari.

"I will be going to Kiri in a week," said Minato.

"Whaa? Well, your fault for becoming known as the Yellow flash!" Kushina huffed.

"You know that you are coming along with the next battalion, right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, sure I d- Wait, What?!"

"Your fault for becoming known as the Red hot Habareno," Minato copied her previous line.

"Urusai, Potato-chan."

We all laughed at this but most of them were strained.

* * *

**A/N – Hope ya'll liked it.** **If anyone have any ideas feel free to share! **

**The person who can guess Sasuke's first word/words gets to give an idea for an omake. And should I keep the Uchiha massacre or not? I know how the story will go out either way so please tell me what you want.**

**You know what hurts my cute little Kokoro? The fact that 800 somfin' ppl read the story and only 2 reviewed! *sulks in a corner*  
**

**I changed somethings in the previous chapters so please review if you like. Its just that Uchiha Kagami is MIA(Missing in Action) and not KIA(Killed in Action).**


	6. Genma is Evil!

**Title: Reversed Blood**  
**Author: Me.**  
**Fandom: Naruto**  
**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because MK is a Meanie and won't give me Naruto for my Birthday even though I promised him $75 :/**  
**I am currently looking for a beta. If you wanna beta then send me a PM.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Genma is evil**

Things were getting worse now and the border of Konoha was in danger of being attacked. The police force was appointed to take care of the borders. Every man was stationed exactly five miles from each other. Small posts were made where one person could sleep and some food rations could be placed. One person would sleep while the other would patrol those five miles. The shifts were divided with four hours per person and after every eight hours the team would move on to the next post. Fugaku had joined one of these teams with Uchiha Tatsuki.

The few selected Chunin that had previously stayed in the village with the genin and the civilians were forced to join the forces on the border within the land of fire closet to the border of Kiri and Iwa. They were deployed in units that would attack at specific time intervals and would come back to the village after a month and a half with items. These items usually were the injured, some bodies, broken weapons that could be fixed and lists of supplies. The lists of supplies would be followed and then when they are send back to assist the next wave they would take the supplies with them. Uchiha Yashiro and Uchiha Hikari had been asked to go with them.

All shinobi who had retired were asked to take up some of the duties that were within the village and near its walls, such as gathering food, medicinal herbs and the Academy. Mikoto had been employed at the Academy. She was teaching the Kunoichi classes which were after school and was the sensei of a morning class.

The genin were told to do all sorts of D ranks which were mostly babysitting the heirs and most of the children who had yet to become genin from their clans. They were also given permission to teach them the clans techniques. Those who didn't have a clan were asked to either to go with a teammate who was a clan member or they could arrange the hide outs and keep every thing working. Obito was with one of the few genin that was asked to take care of the children.

The ANBU had mostly been demoted to Jounin and were taking active part in the war. But a small unit, also know as the Last Resort Unit stayed back and strengthened the defences of Konoha.

The Hokage was working with the Council and Danzo to make plans and strategies for the war. Although he wanted to propose a peace treaty the council did not allow him to do so. The ROOT faction under Danzo had also been sent out further into the territory of Kiri and Iwa. All the spies had been called back to improve strength. Kumo had become more active in the war and the alliance with Suna was weakening as they were unsure of when Konoha might turn on them. Hostility had grown between Iwa and Kiri after Iwa had attacked some Kiri shinobi who were carrying village secrets. The seven sword men of Kiri were now on the border of Iwa making their border near Konoha easier to attack. War was becoming more violent and plans to evacuate the children and civilians were also being made. Other than that strategies were being arranged for the genin and the available Chunin to reduce the fighting with Konoha but no answer had come up so far.

* * *

**_Two months later_**  
Shisui was officially an year old. He became observant and spend most of his time near the gate of the Uchiha district and when no one was watching him, or when Mikoto got a duty to watch over genin, he would even go to the gates of Konoha. He was waiting.

Obito sighed as a genin, Genma Shiranui, walked into the compound with a flailing Shisui in his arms.

"Lemme go!"

"Nope."

Obito ran up to Genma and grabbed Shisui who went limp in his arms. He nodded at his fellow genin and then proceeded to drag Shisui into the house. Genma followed silently as they walked to the compound where the family meetings usually took place. There were about a dozen children and a genin running here and there.

"All ten of you sit down!" shouted Tanaka. He was an year older than Obito. Genma gave a low whistle and then decided to help a little. He had decided to help Obito as the guy was pretty cool and he was a civilian so he didn't have a clan, more over the D ranks were given to children Atleast ten and he would turn ten in a month so he couldn't do much. The only nine year old allowed to help was the Hatake kid as he already was a Chunin.

"Who wants to play a game?" Genma asked. He quickly pulled out a scroll as there were a few rounds of 'what are we playing?', 'I want to train', 'you aren't worth my time', 'Oh our guardian angel is here, help us Genma', and 'What's up with the scroll?'

Okay he might have added that second last one. He rolled out the scroll as far as it could so it was covering one length of the floor.

"This is actually going to help you with chakra control." At this everyone was attentive. "You guys stand on this aide of the scroll and then mold some chakra in your hands. You put it on the scroll and all of you carry it to the other side of the room." The children were now standing in a line. Obito and Shisui were watching everything, their attentions momentarily focused elsewhere. Genma walked up and stood next to them.

"Tanaka, I'll be right back." Next he addressed the children. "You guys have to wait till I come back, okay? I will tell you more rules so you can play properly."

Genma followed Obito and Shisui to the room where all the toddlers were either sleeping or playing with toys on one side. The other side consisted of the three infants, including Sasuke. They were being watched by two genin, Uchiha Inabi and Uchiha Tekka. They stopped a little to side of the room.

"Shisui, why are you running out again and again." Obito said while kneeling down on one knee to be on eye level with the kid. Genma just leaned with the wall and observed. The boy just grabbed the hem of his shirt and fiddled with it.

"Come on, Shisui. Tell me what's wrong."

"Ano...Obi-nii I was..." he bit hid lower lip and looked away still clicking the hem of his shirt.

"It's alright, to can tell me."

"I was...waiting."

"For who?"

"Okaa-san...she was supposed to come back." Obito looked up at his fellow genin and then back at the boy who looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. She's gonna be back real soon, she must be out looking for supplies and as soon as she's done she will come back. Wanna know why? Because she misse-."

"Urusai!" Shisui put his hands on his ears and tears ran down his rosy cheeks.

"Shisui, She will be ba-"

"URUSAI!" Genma put a hand on Obito's shoulder as soon as the boy had opened his mouth.

"Why?" Genma asked.

"Huh?" Shisui was utterly confused.

"Why should we stop talking?" Shisui lowered his head and his lower lip started trembling. Inabi and Tekka had walked over to see why be was crying.

"Because...because...that is what everyone said when daddy went away."

"Obito, why is he cr-" Tekka asked only to be cut off my Inabi.

"Shh!"

"She's not coming back is she?"

"She will be ba-" Tekka started again cut off by Shisui.

"Don't lie. I am not stupid. I am a kid, but I am not stupid." Inabi opened his arms and hugged Shisui putting his chin on the boys head..

"You want an honest answer don't you?"Shisui nodded.

"We don't know. We don't if she is fine or if she is coming back. We just don't know." At this Shisui started crying. Tekka and Genma just looked sheepish having no idea what to do. Obito looked sad and Inabi had a blank expression as he ran his fingers through Shisui's hair.

"Hey, but don't lose hope. I know aunt Hikari well enough that she'll come back any moment now and she will bring your dad with her." Shisui sniffled but shook his head. "And if you stay happy and be a good boy they will be here tomorrow when you wake up." Shisui pulled back and then looked into Inabi's eyes. He stuck out his right hand. All the fingers were curled into a fist except for his little finger.

"Pinky promise?" Inabi chuckled and then wrapped his little finger with Shisui's.

"Pinky promise." Shisui smiled while the other boys just stared at Inabi. Shisui ran to Sasuke's crib where the four month old was drinking milk from a bottle. He just started ranting about how Inabi-nii said that mommy will bring daddy back.

Obito and Genma put their hands on Inabi's shoulders and gave him the most serious looks they could make.

"You'll make a great mommy someday." They said at the same time. Inabi blinked and then his face became red with anger and embarrassment.

"I am guy, I can't be a mommy!"

"Sure you can, you and Tekka can adopt, love knows no bounds." They shouted together. This got both Genma and Obito two punches in the stomach and two angry glares.

"Hey, so if Aunt Hikari doesn't come tomorrow what will you do?"

"Genjutsu." All their faces became grim.

Obito and Genma came to the other room to see Tanaka holding down the children. He sighed as they entered and let them go.

"Genma-san, what are the rules?" asked a girl who must have been five years old.

"Yeah, tell us." This time a boy who looked like he was seven. The current age for academy graduates.

"Okay, all of you stand on the right side." They children obliged. "This is a team work exercise. You all have to mold chakra in your hands and then press them down at the same time. When all of your hands stick then you can lift it. Oh and don't forget you are supposed to mold the same amount of chakra." Tanaka gave Genma a confused look, Genma just winked to show he knew what he was doing.

"How about you use the amount for the Great Fireball jutsu?" Obito suggested. He hadn't caught on to Genma's idea yet.

"I'll also do it. Now mold you chakra." All the kids did so without much effort."Okay, now keep you hands three inches above the paper. When I say go put your hands down with as much force as you can." Genma's hands hovered an inch above the scroll and were already passing chakra through it.

"Go!" All the kids pushed there hands onto the wet paper and those with fire affinities were able make holes in the paper but those with lightning affinities charges the wet paper and send out nasty shocks to all touching the paper. Shrieks erupted from the mouth of the four to seven year olds as the pulled their hands back. Genma just smirked evilly.

"GENMA!" Tanaka shouted. "What did you do?"

"My chakra nature is water, the paper absorbed it and when the kids who had lightning touched it, well I am pretty sure you understand." He said this and ran before Tanaka could maim him.

"Get back here!"

"Never!"

* * *

**A/N - Hope ya liked it. So here is chapter six! It has a time skip so Shisui is now a one year old. The starting was an explanation of things happening in the war, right after the events of the previous chapter.**

**Question - **What's your favorite song (Any language, any singer)?

**Oh and The guess Sasuke's first word thing is still up. If you guess right then you get to give an idea for an omake!**

**This chapter is longer than the previous ones! **

**Lucky you!**

**Plz Review :) !**


	7. Waiting and Hoping

**Title - Reversed Blood**  
**Author: Me.**  
**Fandom: Naruto**  
**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer- **  
**Me: Since I am always doing it I will get a character to do it this time. Enter Itachi!**  
**Itachi:...**  
**Me: Come on now Itachi! **  
**Itachi: No.**  
**Me: Why?**  
**Itachi: Because I don't pike the fact that Sasuke will be with Shisui.**  
**Me: so...Now do it!**  
**Itachi: Sharingan.*puts author under genjutsu***  
**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Waiting and hoping.**

The sun rose and morning came along. Inabi woke up all the toddlers and started feeding them breakfast while Genma distracted the rest of the toddlers by making small chakra flares with his hands. The infants were asleep and Shisui had insisted that Obito went with him to the gate of the compound.

Tekka and Tanaka were getting the children to sit and eat in the other room.

The gates were looming ahead when Shisui slowed down to a slow walk. Obito had noticed this and also started to walk slower with the boy.

"What's up?" Obito asked.

"I...I-I don't wanna go faster." The younger boy mumbled.

"Why?"

"I wanna stay happy."

"Whadaya mean?"

"What if they are not there?" Obito was unsure what to say as he turned to his cousin who was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"...let's find out."

They both walked in silence to the gate which was towering in front of them. Shisui squeezed his eyes shut and them started taking deep breaths and he opened them to see the gate. He sat down and looked at the horizon with sad eyes.

"They...they aren't here."

"Ano...don't get hopeless! The day is young they will be here!" Obito shouted with a determined face as he sat down besides the younger Uchiha.

"Oh...oh yeah. The day isn't over!" Shisui copied his older cousin's enthusiasm and then started glaring at the horizon as if it would shift to reveal his parents. Obito pulled out a bottle from his back pocket and then removed his goggles to put some drops of the liquid in his eyes. Then he pulled the goggles back down over his eyes. Shisui didn't question his actions as he had seen his cousin doing this before.

* * *

**_One hour later_**

"Maa, Shisui I have to go back, you'll be fine right?"

"Hai, Obi-nii." The boy had been staring at the horizon glaring at all the trees as if he could force them to move to reveal his parents.

Obito quickly walked back to the area where all the children were grouped up. He stretched his limbs and then hugged himself.

"O' wonderful weather of Konoha how I love thee in the winters. When it is September and you stay warm and comfortable." He exclaimed.

"Just wait for summers and you'll be taking you words back." Tekka told him.

"Eh? Tekka when did you come here."

"I was out getting some paper, some pencils, ink, brushes and some Kanji charts."

"Why?"

"You know we have to teach the children how to read, write and the youngest ones case talk." They took of their sandals as they had just entered the house.

"Oh, well sh-"

"Waa!" Tekka shouted and effectively covered the sound of Obito's words.

"What the he-"

"Waa! Do you want to face Aunt Mikoto's or Aunt Hikari's or well another Aunt's anger when their children start cursing like sailors?"

"Uhh...he he he...no."

"Thought so, so there will be no cursing in this house or it's premises."

"Naori, my love, my everlasting blossom, my -" the voice rang out from the street. The two Uchiha quickly ran out to see what was happening. The came to a rather spectacular scene which involved Baru Uchiha sitting on both of his knees looking up at the balcony of a house where his cousin Uchiha Naori stood looking down at him. Rai Uchiha was smirking on one side leaning against a wall. All three of them were completely decked in Ninja attire.

"Seriously, Baru?" At the comment by Naori, Rai shook his head and then left his place from the wall to join the younger Uchiha.

"What's going on?" Obito asked.

"You see Baru here has decided that he is madly in love with Naori and with our part in the war coming up he has finally got the courage to tell her. I don't think she'll agree 'cause you know they are cousins." Rai explained.

"Oh."

"Ugh, Fu-"

"WAA!" Yep, that's Tekka for ya.

"-this sh-"

"WAA!" This time Obito joined him.

"-Uchiha aren't meant for confessions! Naori, I lo-"

"Waa!" Everyone turned to stare at Rai who just looked away a bit too innocently.

"I love you."

"Dip sh-"

"WAA!" That was Tekka.

"-we are cousins. And I don't like you."

"Well that was Anti-climatic. Now Comeon Baru, Naori we got a mission."

"Okay, but one question, what's with the Waa-ing?"

"Baru-nii have you ever seen Aunt Mikoto or well a female Uchiha when they are angry. Imagine what would happen if they cone home to a bunch of toddlers cursing like sailors." All the male Uchiha shuddered at this. While Naori just smiled.

After they were gone, Tekka and Obito went into the compound and located Inabi sitting with the toddlers, like the mother hen he is. All the children were covered in warm colourful blankets as Inabi told them about chakra, ninja and some of the other lessons that are given to academy students. The slightly older children were outside with Tanaka working on Taijutsu and helping him was none other than the creep in green, Maito Gai.

"Yosh! My youthful companions let's do a hundred push-ups and if I cannot do that I will do a thousand sit ups and if I can't so that I will-"

"Shudup Gai, you are freaking them out." Obito told his fellow genin.

"Oh most youthful companion of my eternal rival Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Uchiha Obito! And Kaka-teme is not your rival."

"I don't get it, what are you doing here. Have you been assigned the youthful duty to make the youth in these youthful children shine?" Obito will later swear that almost everyone's hands were twitching in the the hand signs for The Great Fireball Technique and those who had awakened the Sharingan and accidentally activated it were making traumatized faces as they were forced to memorize his green 'youthful' details.

"I am an Uchiha. And they said I was Dead-last, you do-"

"Waa!"

"Tekka!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, I see most you-"

"Waa!"

"...Tekka?"

"Yeah, Tanaka?"

"What...?"

"I don't thinly the children can survive his youth."

"Oh."

There was mild silence. Obito grabbed Gai by his shoulders and pulled him away from the children.

"Hey, Gai, I thought you were supposed to be at the Hyuuga's."

"Oh, no wonder the Uchiha were surprised by my youthful presence."

"Yeah."

After this, Gai sprinted to the Hyuuga compound. Obito returned with a smug smile.

"The youthfulness is gone," there were a series of happy sighs and revived looks. "To the Hyuuga." This caused all the Uchiha present to smirk in victory.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

"Hey, Obito?" Tanaka called out to him.

"Yeah?" Came his slightly strain voice. The were practising the Kata with the younger kids. They balanced their weight on the left leg and pulled the right leg up in a vertical split and then the weight was shifted to the right foot as soon as it was put on the ground. Both hands were placed on the right knee as the left leg was stretched put as far as possible.

"Where's Shisui?"

"Sh-"

"Waa!"

Obito fell to the ground. He quickly got up and brushed of his clothes and grimaced as he realized that he had managed to break his goggles strap. He held them in place with both hands and looked up to the sky. There were clouds were covering the sky and it started raining. All the children ran in after Tanaka dismissed them.

"Tanaka, come with me. Let's get a cloak and a new pair of goggles, you know I can't see properly without them."

"Ugh, fine."

The two ran up to Obito's house after getting into the messy room in the back they quickly pulled out three cloaks and a new pair of goggles which was tinged green with the same black strap. The pulled on the cloaks and ran to the gate where Shisui was.

As soon as they arrived they saw the small boy staring at the horizon. One hand was on his hair and the other arm was drapped around his forehead to keep the rain from getting in his eyes. He was drenched. Tanaka grabbed the extra cloak and threw it over the boy's head. Shisui's eyes widened as he looked up to see his cousins sit down on the ground next to him both looking at the horizon. The shivering boy quickly wrapped the cloak around him to keep warm and then shifted closer to Obito.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you here?" Shisui asked.

"Why are you here?" Tanaka repeated his question.

"I am waiting for my family."

"Well, what a coincidence. I am waiting _with_ my faimly."

Shisui looked up at Tanaka who looks back down. He had heard the events of the previous night from Inabi.

"Shisui, don't forgot that Aunt Hikari and Uncle Kagami aren't your only family. We are your family too." Tear grew in Shisui's eyes as he quickly wiped his eyes. Obito wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Sometimes it's okay to cry, Shisui." And that is what he did. He cried in the arms of cousin hoping, hoping that his parents would come back. Just hoping, silently hoping. As each tear trailed down his cheeks he held on to that one glimmer of hope and he held on tight.

* * *

**A/N - Hope ya liked it. And we have reached 10k+ words and over a thousand hits. But only 5 Reviews...oh well 5 is my favourite number.**  
**And you can still guess Sasuke's first words, the winner shall be declared in the Tenth chapter.**  
**Answer - ***pout* No one answer my question. Currently my favorite song is 'Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance'. Expect a one-shot or an omake or perhaps even a chapter on the song.  
**Question - **What was your first word/words?


	8. Inabi-nii is magic!

**Title - Reversed Blood**

Author: Me.  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer-  
Me: You know it, I know it so let's not make me feel worse by saying it, ne?  
Shino: You have to say it, to avoid going to jail or getting sued.  
Me: Oh, I don't do well in jail. Fine, I don't own Naruto, Harmph.

Chapter 8- Inabi-nii is magic!

The boys sat there for half an hour before they walked back to the compound. Shisui had a small smile on his face as they went in to the back room. Inabi being the mother hen he is freaked. He whacked Obito and Tanaka on the head before taking Shisui to the bathroom. He dried his hair and clothes so that he won't get sick and then scolded him about going out in the rain which was smartly replied with "Twees awre pwetty!" And then the one year old ran out of the bathroom. Inabi sighed and hoped for Hikari and if possible Kagami to come back in an hour little did he know that they had just entered Konoha.

* * *

Six days ago

The purple haired woman was scurrying stealthily through the charred remains of a village, she had been separated from the platoon. That is when it started. A pained gasp, barely audible to her trained ears from a few houses away. Her onyx eyes faded into a crimson color with three tomoe as she carefully shifted her weight from the balls of her feet and ran silently to area she had heard it from. She turned to see an ANBU mask lying on the floor, a Konoha ANBU mask. She pulled her hitai-ate off her waist and onto her forehead for better recognition. Jumping over a pile of wood she kept on walking until she felt a thread brush her skin near her shin. This action was immediately followed by a whipping sound and then whizzing sounds. She quickly ducked and then there were some thud behind her. When she heard the next whizzing sound she jumped forward to see a kunai where she had just been and on it was a - oh Shit!

The paper bomb exploded as she rolled on the ground. She sighed in relief but that's when the ground caved in. She yelped as she fell down the tunnel and hit a hard surface.

"The hitai-ate is from Konoha," a soft voice murmured.

"Thank Kami, and I thought we were goners," a second voice said.

She quickly got on her feet and grabbed a kunai. And then dropped it. Infront of her were three ANBU judging by the tattoos on their arms, two jounin and what seemed to be a medic. What surprised here though was the sleeping man on one side. She could only see his back but immediately recognized him as an Uchiha because of the tell tale hair and the clan symbol on the pouch on his left hip. He wasn't wearing a shirt as his whole chest was wrapped in bandages. Her crimson eyes faded to their black color as she rushed over to him to see which relative of hers was injured. She placed a hand on his shoulder he yelped.

"Gah, that frigging hurts."

"Kagami?!" Yep, the sleepy voice could be recognized anywhere although he seemed to be lacking his normal enthusiasm.

"Hikari?!" He quickly sat up but winced in pain and put a hand on his bandages which were covering most of his torso.

"What happened to you?"

"I got slashed by a sword and our medic has been low on chakra so she can't heal me. The ANBU guys came two weeks ago." He explained and then reached for her pouch.

"Got anything to eat? I am starving!" Kagami asked. She could see it, his cheeks were slightly sunken in and there were bags under his eyes. There was blood in his hair and she could see his ribs and his back bone from under the dirty bandages. She sighed and piled out three ration bars. She cracked each in multiple halves.

"These are my last."

She put them down and made eight little piles from the pieces of the bars. Then she gave them to all the other occupants who eagerly took them. After the silent dinner she pulled out a small pack of chakra pills and then divided them in eight parts. She passed those around too making sure to give two to each Jounin and three to each ANBU. She took two for herself and gave four to the medic and the remaining three to Kagami.

"Umm...may I ask who you are?" One of the Jounin asked. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, this is my beautiful wife, I told you about her didn't I?" Kagami said putting an arm around Hikari's shoulders. She just laughed.

"I am Hikari Uchiha."

"Well nice to meet you, we have heard quite a lot about you." The medic told her.

"I hope only good things."

Their was peaceful silence.

"How is Konoha doing?" One of the ANBU asked.

"Fine. Last time I heard."

"Hikari, what are you doing here?" Kagami asked.

"Etto...they are sending out Chunin to the borders. I was coming back with my platoon but we got ambushed and separated."

"I see." He acknowledged and looked down at his hands.

"He misses you." Hikari said.

"Really?" Hikari nodded.

"How is Shisui doing?"

"He is doing fine, I hope."

"Huh?"

"I have been out of Konoha for a month and twenty three days."

"So is he acting like his awesome daddy?" Kagami asked.

"Yep." There was some laughter at this, mostly by the Medic and the jounin.

"What did he do?"

"He kidnapped the heir of the clan and took him on ride on one of Tsume's dogs. He dropped a few things in the pond. Gaku thought they drowned."

"Sound like me." Kagami nodded sagely.

"We have to get back."

"Ofcourse we will!"

"Atleast let your injuries heal!" The medic yelled.

"Ugh, fine." Kagami pouted.

2 days later

Kagami was sitting on the floor as the medic removed his bandages. There was deep cut that stretched from his collar bone to his navel. It had a brown coating over it but was far from healed. She put two chakra pills in her mouth and swallowed them then her hands started glowing in a pastel green color. She hovered them over the cut and increased the cell division rate to heal it faster. As soon as the effects of the pills finished his skin was a raw pink color. He pulled on his shirt and then threw on a jacket to cover the slash. The made an envoy and moved out of their hidding spot. They made their way North east to Konoha.

* * *

"Inabi-nii, you lied?!" Shouted Shisui in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Inabi asked.

The boy squatted down on the Tatami mat and covered his eyes with his hands. Tekka just watched from a side. Obito had been sent to gather some supplies, the training had been previously done with proper weapons but with increasing injuries they needed blunt weapons.

"I want my mommy and daddy!"

"You know if I could they would come in from that door right now!" Inabi told him while pointing at the door of the compound while looking at Shisui. The boy gasped as the door creaked open. All three of them turned to see -

"Mommy? Daddy? It is you!" The boy ran up and hugged them. Kagami winced from his place leaning on Hikari's shoulder.

"Shisui, could let Daddy go he has a Boo-boo" Kagami told him.

"What's a Boo-boo?"

"Daddy is being stupid again, he meant to say he has an Owie." Hikari told the anxious kid. Tears came up in his eyes, as Kagami and Hikari flailed their hands to stop him from crying. He punched both of them in the shoulder.

"Meanies," he hugged them."I missed you!" He pulled back and smiled brightly and ran to Inabi.

"Inabi-nii is magic!" All the occupants of the room laughed.

"I don't know..." Inabi said.

"Can I get a big bowl of Ramen?"

"No."

"A big Icecream?"

"No."

"A coupon for Ichiraku's?"

"Kagami-san don't teach him things like this." Tekka told him.

"See Kagami even the kid is more mature then you." Hikari laughed, while Kagami just pouted.

* * *

Preview -  
"Ah, but Fugaku, time is the best teacher but it is always, is all but, forced to commit a serious crime."

"It is forced to kill all its students. Death is always there Fugaku, never run from it."

* * *

A/N - Hope ya liked it. Uh, sorry for the late reply but I kind of shifted and I couldn't find my laptop and you know. And Uchiha Kagami is younger in this fic. Also check the poll on my page - I am thinking of uploading a new story.

And you can still guess Sasuke's first words, the winner shall be declared in the Tenth chapter.

Answer - pout No one answered my question. Umm...my first word was oddly Izard my variation Lizard.

Question - Funniest moment of Naruto?

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
